The Broom Closet
by Agathad20
Summary: Harry finds his way back to the Mirror of Erised but little does he know, he wasn't the only one there.


**Hey you. Here's a DracoXHarry fic. I had forgotten how much I shipped them. It's a boyxboy fluff and if you aren't into that kinda stories, you better steer clear.**

* * *

It was almost dusk as he walked down the familiar path, keeping an eye out for the 'Inquisitorial Squad'. He stood in front of the small trap door of the broom closet, his heart racing. '_Alohomora_' The lock snapped and the door creaked open. He looked around the small room, covered in cobwebs with brooms and buckets. The Mirror of erised was in the same spot he last saw it, he breathed a sigh of relief. He lifted off the covers to reveal the clawed feet and the gold frame inscribed with the phrase 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.' He could hear Dumbledore's warning as clear as a bell. "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that." He would often console himself that he was only here temporarily, that he didn't go searching for the mirror. He just happened to stumble upon it. He wasn't lost on dreams? That's what he'd tell him everytime he stood in front of the mirror.

The familiar sense of comfort reached his heart as he looked into the mirror. It had been a while since he last visited. He had a lot on his plate now that Dumbledore's Army was up and running. Harry sat there looking at his parents. He could see his father smile and his mother's hand over his shoulder. He was fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. He lost track of time as he sat there talking to them about his day.

The creak of the door snapped him back to reality. He instinctively rushed to his feet, threw the sheet over the mirror and hid behind one of the pillars. He couldn't think of anyone who knew of this room. He was in enough trouble with Umbridge as it was. Harry drew out his wand as the sound of shuffling feet and ragged breath got closer and closer. It was as if they had been running to get here. The sound stopped close to the mirror. He could feel his heart racing. Did they notice the mirror? What would they do with it? Who was it? He could feel the questions piling up. Curiosity got the better out of him as he peeped to look for the intruder. He felt his body go cold, the platinum blond hair and pale face was all too familiar to forget. Draco Malfoy.

Draco drew apart the cover and looked at the mirror longingly. He sank to his knees and drew them towards his chest as he swayed back and forth. Harry had never seen Draco this broken up. He wasn't sure if he heard choked sobs. He was too shocked to register what to do next. Was he the one that brought back the Mirror of erised to Hogwarts? Why was he that upset? What was he supposed to do? He wouldn't be able to leave without getting noticed. Lost in thought, Harry hadn't noticed the broken glass inches from his hands. A whimper escaped his lips before he could stop it, as the glass cut through his fingers.

It took a couple of seconds for Draco to realise he wasn't alone. "Who's there?" he called out drawing out his wand. "_Expelliamus_" Draco looked at him in amazement, shock clear on his face as his wand flew out of his hand. It was none other than Harry James Potter.

"What the fuck are you doing, Potter?" he screamed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Professor Umbridge about this." Draco reached out for his wand only to watch Harry pull up another spell. "_Wingardium Leviosa_"

"I will fucking kill you, Potter!" Draco yelled as he charged towards Harry and tried to land a punch on Harry's jaw. Draco swung at his face again, his face meters away from Harry's face. Harry ducked out of the way. He was taken aback when he realised Draco had been crying, red puffy eyes and dried tears on his face made it all too obvious. He'd let his guard down to wonder about that, and in that moment Draco had punched him hard in the side of the head.

Harry's vision swayed as he struggled to stay on his feet. Draco took this opportunity to grab Harry by his shirt, slamming him into a nearby wall. Harry's back hit harshly against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. Draco punched his wand away, catching him right in the kidneys. Harry curled up gasping. He somehow managed to throw back a punch that hit Draco's nose.

Harry kicked out and swept Draco's legs out from beneath him. He fell on his back, sure of the bruise that would form the next morning. Harry pouched on him and held his legs in place. The frustration at everything that's been welling up for months exploded out of him, and there was nothing to take it out on except for Draco. He backhanded Draco multiple times until he was thrown off. Draco wasn't gonna take any of that today. Not from Harry fucking Potter. He tackled Harry to the floor and held him up in a lock. Harry struggled to get out of his grip.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! Are you trying to kill-" Harry gasped out as cut off by Draco landed another punch.

"Are you scared, Potter?"

"You wish, Malfoy"

"Did you think you could beat me in a fight?"

"I could. If you just give me my wand..."

"You've got some nerve Potter. What spells are you doing anyway? Where did you learn all that?"

"What makes think I'd tell you."

He kicked Draco in the groin and lifted himself off the floor.

"Rule number one. Never let your guard down in front of the enemy" he smirked as he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Draco.

Draco stood there smirking. "Go ahead, Potter. Hex me. Show me all you've got."

Harry stood there speechless. In all honesty, they might even end up killing each other. The moment the both of them had their wands things would get ugly. Both of them knew that.

Harry rushed forward, wand be damned, pushed Draco up against the wall by his neck, jamming his knee in his groin. Draco's hands found their way to Harry hair and he was jerked back forcefully by his hair exposing his neck. Before he regained his balance Draco sunk his teeth into his neck, earning a sharp gasp and a string of curse words.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pushed him against the wall. Harry had always suspected that Draco was stronger than him and it was evident to him now. He fought to get out of his grip, face rubbing against the cold stone wall. It took him a couple of minutes to finally give up.

"Dead yet, Potter?"

"Yes. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"Tell me. Why are you here? What are you doing? Who told you about this place?"

"I-I stumbled upon it. I thought it was just another room of requirement."

Harry winced as he felt Draco tightened his grip on his hand, his fingers digging into his skin.

"I'm not lying. I know about the mirror. I've been coming here for months now."

"You've seen the mirror?"

"That's why you're here aren't you? You've come for the mirror as well."

"How long were you here for? What did you see?"

"Nothi-" Harry gasped as Draco pushed him harder against the wall.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise. We can act like this never happened."

"Now Potter, why would I do that? I'm in the Inquisitorial Squad remember? I could take away 50 points just for today."

Harry felt a shiver down his spine as Draco's lips brushed against the nape of his neck. He turned to his right to look back at Draco's face. The moonlight shining on his face made him look like a Greek god with a strong jawline and parted lips. Somehow the bruises made him looked hotter, something he'd never admit to anyone. Harry couldn't make sense of his thoughts. His insides became warm as he looked into Draco's eyes, something he hadn't felt before.

Draco looked into those green eyes and felt an impulsive urge to swoop down and kiss his. He, Draco Malfoy wanted to kiss Harry fucking Potter. No sentence would sound as wrong as this one.

"I-i should-mph"

Draco's warm lips were pressed against his before Harry could finish his sentence, pushing him further into the wall. His grip on his hands relaxed as they eased into the kiss. Harry gasped, kissing back with the same intensity, silently begging the other to let go of his arms.

Harry soon had his arms wrapped around Draco's neck, moaning into his ear, fingers tangling in those blonde strands. They pulled apart, gasping for air.

"This is wro-" Harry cut off Draco's sentence with another kiss. This time the kiss was more passionate and loving even. The two moaned together, their hands roaming all over each other, their bodies completely wrapped up in each others arms. Draco gave in, he couldn't be bothered to think of reasons why this was wrong anymore, not when it felt so right.

They break apart, gasping for air, sweaty bodies mashed together. Draco pressed against Harry's groin, grinding slightly, getting a low moan from him. Harry reached for Draco's shirt, tugging at the corners.

He bent down to Harry's ear and whispered seductively "Wanna get out of here?"

It sent chills through Harry's body. He leaned down to kiss the blonde as he thought of just where he would take them.

"I know just the place."


End file.
